Talk:Cry of Pain
well, this is extremely underwhelming.... I was hoping that a PvE only skill for the mesmer would actually be good.... this is just cry of frustration on crack - Fyren Myr :Perhaps more underwhelming is that this is Necrosis on crack. Spen 20:10, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Necrosis is spammable, this isn't. The Hobo 20:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Necrosis is even better for Primary Mesmers. ;) --Luigi (T/ ) 21:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::this isn't going to save the mesmer. At best it is Lightbringer's gaze that can be used everywhere.--» Life Infusion«T» 21:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't have to interrupt to cause its damage. -- JadeWarrior 22:29, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I think I'm the only person impressed by this. Lightbringer's Gaze deals holy damage, but it isn't armor-ignoring like Cry of Pain. It has the extremely large in the area range, which mesmers (who aren't renown for AoEs) can wreck havoc with, especially in combination with Mantra of Recovery -- effectively making the recharge 10 seconds. Echo and Arcane Echo are also options. This would make for a great mesmer PvE AoE spike. Conscript 21:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Look at my comment just two below yours :P--Mafaraxas 22:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Mesmer's used to have good AoE: E-surge and Spiritual Pain had a huge area until they got nerfed. As a PvE mesmer, I think this skill looks quite nice; mesmer hex = easy condition to meet. 74.129.145.8 09:12, 17 June 2007 (CDT) (forgot to sign-in) Zaboomafoo 09:12, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I think some people forget the interupption here? It works on skills and is cheaper than Cry --Blue.rellik 03:19, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Re the progression edit: lol, I was in the middle of editing the article to add a progression, was very confused when I clicked 'Show preview' and saw a second progression table. Anyways, as far as the skill, it's really not underwhelming. This combines well with other mesmer skills to make an excellent AoE spike. This could probably be considered one of the truly multi-purpose skills; either as an excellent interrupt (as it hits all skills) or excellent in-the-area armor-ignoring damage when you combine it with mesmer hexes of varying synergy. Wastrel's Worry comes to mind; interrupt them to prevent the use of a skill, get the AoE damage, then get the WW damage.--Mafaraxas 03:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) : This skill is usable, but it is not going to redefine the Mesmer, like how some of the other Sunspear and Kurzick/Luxon skills will for the other classes. There is still no reason to choose a Mesmer over another nuker. In my opinion, the other classes received larger buffs, so Mesmers have become "worse" relative to the other popular classes after this update. Noblepaladin 10:22, 18 June 2007 (CDT) I might use this...if I was wasted. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) The imagination used for these new skills is amazing!--RedFeather 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) How bout this? Use Ether Nightmare to drop some degen on enemies, then follow up with this to for a interrupting slap in the face and some damage to boot. Twinkie Doomcaster 23:08, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :I've been using this along with Ether Nightmare and Necrosis with Mantra of Recovery for some seriously unpleasant damage and degen. Very fun, but can get boring very quickly :) (86.149.96.101 00:30, 19 June 2007 (CDT)) This is Frustration may not be half bad. Nilator 15:53, 19 June 2007 (CDT) how is this related to Cry of Frustration? Cry of Frustration only does damage if the interrupt of the target is successful. This does damage if the target is hexed. Plenty of skills do damage in the area and plenty interrupt all skills. I wouldn't say they are related. = ( —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:05, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Both are cries (Cry of Pain/Frustration), both deal damage, both interrupt, both have 1/4 second cast, both are Mesmer skills. I see 5 things that they have in common. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:46, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::When I added CoF I thought cry of pain needed to interrupt to do damage. IMO it's not really related. The Hobo 23:57, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'd say it's related, but it's a more versatile version of CoF; either you can interrupt any skill for 10e (same cost as most mesmer interrupts) and/or throw up a hex first (like Wastrel's Worry or Ether Nightmare, as has been mentioned) to spend either the 0-5 more net energy to meet CoF's general effect, with more damage. The key difference I see between them is that CoF will interrupt everyone nearby as well, whereas CoP doesn't. Possible buff from ANet? :D -Mafaraxas 20:06, 21 June 2007 (CDT) The way that i look at it...this skill alone encourages me to use players instead of hench...while the cost is hhigh and the recharge is also high, there are few skills that can deal this kind of obscene damage and be used by all human party members. If you are like me(LB R8 + SSR10), then you can immediately start a battle vs torment creatures with 8x140=1120 dmg vs ALL foes in the area. To me this skill does not redefine mesmers, but gives your party a reason to have a mesmer in the group simply to make sure that there is always a hex on a specific enemy that your entire group targets. I am quite honestly surprised to not see groups being formed around this skill(8x players, all X/Me or Me/X, all with Arcane Echo, Echo, and Cry of Pain, Mesmer ccasts several hexes on a specific target, everyone starts to cast 3x Cry of Pain(if energy permits) on one target, dealing(at R10 SS)3x8x100=2400 damage to an entire mob in seconds, and, if chain is used right, dealing it again when skill recharges. VS torment(with SSR10 and LBR8), all foes take 3x8x140=3360 dmg almost instantly, if necessary, follow this up with a spike of LB gaze. If warriors are in the group, toaid on energy they should bring Lightbringer Signet instead of Echo). You can see why i am shocked to see so few people using this skill and many comments being made about how bad it is.Killer Revan 12:08, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :I love this skill, I love Mesmers, and I support all that Killer Revan is saying.Zulu Inuoe 18:54, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::I do enjoy the new skills and they work well. Too many Mesmer dislikers out there is the problem. I'm no Mesmer player but I appreciate these skills and how they work and always welcome them in the group. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 21:03, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Dude, forget about Mesmer, a mesmer secoundary could do 200+ (if he/she has a good rank in Sunspear and/or Luxon/Kurzick) to all Enemys in the area. And if you have a good timing you could kill of any mob whit a 4-6 person spike. The thing whit PvE skills ain't that they are especially awsome, the thing is you can use them whit full effectivness when you have 0 points in your secondary Funny combinations I love using this with Web of Disruption, 3 interupts and AoE 100 armor ignoring damage, all within a 10 second span, I actually use this as part of my SS build in HM XD (Also, the cast for the 2 skills combined is about 1 second) Also works with Ether nightmare, though I tend to use web due to Ether's 3 second cast time :P--67.166.24.10 01:22, 17 August 2007 (CDT)--67.166.24.10 01:22, 17 August 2007 (CDT) I combine it with WW, use that and immediately cast this for a large amount of armor-ignoreing damage, works wonders on bosses. Dean Harper 07:05, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Imba Needs nerfed. This + Ether Nightmare + MoR + Arcane Echo = pre-nerf, armor ignoring Searing Flames ele on crack. --[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:17, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :PvE-only skills ftw? (T/ ) 21:22, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::No he's right. We must keep the mesmers down! We cannot let them in PvE! Mesmers are a PvP class damnit, and that's where they belong! --Macros 21:25, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::LOL, Wastrel's Worry laffs at you :D (T/ ) 21:25, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Nerf it, too! Lord Belar 21:29, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Funny, I don't see people saying "GLF CoP mesmer" (yes, lollerskates, teh po'po' of guildwars). If anyone wants to run some funky DoA build with 3 CoP mesmers instead of SF eles, PM me and I'll be totally up for it. (IGN: Bernardo Mafaraxas) --Mafaraxas 21:50, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::I did see a screen shot a while back of an all Mesmer group that completed City of Torc'qua, using CoP as their main damage source. --Curse You 17:02, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I see PUGs all over Nightfall asking for cryers. 22:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. Funny how things change when you're reading and replying to comments that are 16 months old, huh? Targren 13:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well congrats, it's nerfed. Enjoy not farming 20% of guild wars now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 12:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ahahah, Cryway is finished!! Arcdash 14:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Nah, it's just slowed down. Entropy ( ) 05:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Silly Iki. Ray of Judgment+Deep Freeze. Everything is farmable, always. Heck, everything was before Cryway, so why not now, with a faster tank and more damage buffs? --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Icon Doesn't look very mesmer-esque =/. Looks a lot like the icon for Anguish.--Darksyde Never Again 18:09, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :To me it looks like it is a dervish skill... the colors doesnt really match but if u look at the guy that is crying, he looks alot like adervish... haha. --Serge Lo Tank March 20, 2009 ::Looks more like an old man who just had a young kid tell him something stupid :P --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 12:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC)